


斯德哥尔摩情人（7）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（7）

赵泽帆坐在自习室的桌子前面，边写作业边不时地抬眼偷瞄坐在自己斜前方的赵磊。  
他觉得赵磊这段时间怪怪的。  
明明已经入夏很久了，可是赵磊仍然穿着长袖长裤，衬衫的领子和袖口扣子也都扣得紧紧的，显得他手腕和脖颈更加纤细。而且赵磊像是故意避着他一样从不在他面前换衣服和洗澡。通常是早上四五点赵泽帆还半梦半醒的时候，浴室就传来了水声；而晚上赵泽帆从食堂吃了晚饭回来，赵磊就已经穿着他的长袖睡衣盘腿坐在床上一边用毛巾擦头发一边复习了。  
而到了周末，赵磊则干脆直接失踪，一直到周日深夜才回来，而且神情总是非常疲惫。  
虽然之前的周末赵磊也都会出去打工，但也不至于夜不归宿。赵泽帆悄悄瞟着赵磊，手上的笔无意识地在纸上摩擦，发出沙沙的声音。  
过了一会儿，赵泽帆低头，发现自己不知道为什么在纸上写了一串赵磊的名字，慌慌张张地赶紧擦掉。  
赵磊则像是完全没注意到赵泽帆的视线，低着头，耳朵里塞着耳机，专心写着作业。

赵磊会不会已经发现，自己暗恋他了？  
想到这里，赵泽帆一下子变得焦灼起来，赵磊这段时间奇奇怪怪的行为也似乎都有了解释。他不想正面挑破这件事让自己难堪，但是又不愿意给自己机会，所以才会这样的。  
赵磊一直都是这样的人，给人感觉非常难以接近。并不是说他有多么清高，相反，他能体察到身边每一个人细微的情绪，跟大多数人都能相处得很好，但赵泽帆总觉得他内心很疏离，从来没有真正融入过人群，没有把任何人真的放进心里。他就像一根苇草，在人世间飘飘荡荡浮浮沉沉。

赵泽帆做了他三年的室友兼同班同学，还只是普通朋友。他也从没见过赵磊和任何人有超越普通朋友的情谊。  
耳机里刚好随机到陶喆的普通朋友，赵泽帆听得心烦，立刻按掉了。

但赵磊好像又和以前有点不同了。  
如果说之前的赵磊像冰山一样高不可攀，那么现在则更像是封冻的溪流，虽然外表还是冷冷的，但眼睛里面却流动着一汪春水。  
尤其是抬眼看人的时候，有一种不经意流露出来的媚态。

此时此刻的赵磊，正在用这种眼神望着沙发上的肖凯中。  
“坐过来。”肖凯中拍了拍自己的大腿。  
现在的赵磊已经不像第一次见面的时候那么拘谨了，他走过去，很自然地双腿分开骑在肖凯中腿上，手扶着他的肩膀，动作熟练而亲昵。  
肖凯中伸手摸了一把他白嫩的小脸，又掐了掐，命令道：“低头，闭上眼睛。”  
赵磊乖乖地闭上眼睛，微微低下了头，然后就感觉到后颈上微微一凉，像是什么金属的触感，紧接着一个有点重量的东西坠在了胸前。  
“行了，睁开吧。”  
赵磊捧起自己胸前的东西仔细端详，那是一个菠萝形状的小吊坠，分量十足，纯银的菠萝叶和黄金的菠萝果上分别镶嵌着密密的祖母绿和碎钻，做工精致又华美，吊坠的底端刻着花体的两个英文字母ZL。  
“好看吗？”  
“好看，就是像狗链。”  
“什么狗链，”肖凯中气得拧他鼻子捏他脸，“这可是我专门给我的小菠萝定做的。你要是表现好，将来再给你定做点别的。”

“专门定做的”，这几个字肖凯中说得随意，听起来却无比暧昧。赵磊抿嘴一笑，不说话。

“怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，主人给的东西都喜欢。”  
“那你打算怎么报答我？”  
“嗯……”赵磊摆出一副认真思考的样子，然后低头飞快在肖凯中唇上啄了一下，然后不好意思地笑着问，“这样行吗？”

这蜻蜓点水般一吻当然不能满足肖凯中。  
“亲一下就想过关？”他霸道地拽着赵磊的领子，手牢牢按住他的后脑，然后给他来了一个深吻、  
舌头入侵着他的口腔，扫过他的牙床，吸吮着他的唇瓣，疯狂掠夺着他呼吸的空间。等松开的时候，赵磊的脸都已经涨得通红，呼吸也变得急促起来，一双眼睛水汪汪的。

肖凯中很难形容赵磊给自己带来的满足感。他在外人面前总是一副难以接近的冷淡模样，在自己面前却像一只小猫一样黏人。黏人虽然黏人，但是又藏着不少自己的小心思，时不时讨巧卖乖想要得到主人的怜爱，显得这份小心思都那么可爱。虽然哭起来的时候让人心疼又想加倍地欺负他，但实际上内心却有超乎常人的坚韧，肖凯中不必担心自己玩得过分伤到他。作为情人，他懂事听话又省心，不会在外面乱说话，也不会像某几个前情人那样争风吃醋，硬要肖凯中把自己当成唯一。简直是肖凯中梦想中的完美情人了。  
就是肖凯中偶尔会恍惚：赵磊究竟是真的个性如此，还是知道自己喜欢才故意表现成这样的？

调教室的地板上新铺了一条地毯，赵磊脱掉了衣服，端端正正地跪在上面。  
肖凯中从墙上的一排鞭子里随手拿起一根皮鞭，在手里弯了一下试了试软硬程度。看似无意地在他背上抽了一下。  
赵磊倒抽了一口冷气，紧接着白皙的脊背上就浮现出一道羽毛状的红色鞭痕。  
肖凯中却毫不手软，紧接着又抽下了第二道。  
被抽过的地方会先短暂地麻木一下，紧接着就是疼痛顺着脊椎攀援而上。  
“疼。”赵磊眼里含着泪水，像小鹿一样显得可怜巴巴的，被抽了两鞭之后身子已经直不起来，只能双手扶着地维持着自己不倒下去，“主人能不能轻点……”  
肖凯中丝毫不为所动。对他来说赵磊的哀叫非但不能让他同情，反而还会激起他的施虐欲。肖凯中的下一鞭甚至还加了点力气。他收藏的鞭子都是特制的，打起来很疼，但是却不会有留下什么要命的伤害。有些完全不会留下痕迹，只是疼，有些会留下很快消下去的痕迹，他手上这一根留痕迹比较深。纵横交错着的鞭痕很快红肿浮起，甚至还能看见点点血丝。  
疼痛不断累积着，每抽一鞭子他都会呻吟哭叫一声，尽管他知道肖凯中并不会手软，哭叫也便显得更加无助。  
但鞭子带来的不止是疼痛。随着一道道鞭子落下，赵磊觉得被抽过的地方渐渐泛起了一阵酥麻痕痒，身体也开始发起热来。  
“真的疼……受不了了主人……”  
肖凯中的动作略微顿了一下，但犹豫了片刻后还是果断挥下了鞭子。  
他已经打了五鞭了，对一般人来说这个数目已经到极限了。但是这一次他不想主动停手。他想看看赵磊有没有到极限，他在等赵磊说出安全词。  
哪怕只是安全词，哪怕只是在濒临极限时为了不再受苦的挣扎妥协，哪怕根本不是出自真心真意，但他也想听到赵磊说一次“我爱你”。


End file.
